Abismo
by giseledute
Summary: Por que aquela judia de cabelo rosados me socava o peito? Ela não sabia que eu poderia matá-la? Idiota! Por que aquele nazista me encarava com desdém? Eu só queria massacrá-lo. Só isso. Imprestável!


**Título**: Abismo  
**Autor**: Gisele Dute  
**Categoria**: Drama, Romance.  
**Advertências**: Fala sobre a 2ª Guerra mundial, com violência  
**Classificação**: G  
**Capítulos**: 1 (one shot)  
**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**N/A** • Texto ocorrerá quando a Alemanha Nazista anexa a Polônia Ocidental e você decide se é um final feliz ou não;  
• Boa leitura;

ABISMO  
Capítulo Único

**A** moça bem vestida com seu cabelo rosa preso em um coque atravessou a rua decididamente. Enquanto avistava os desgraçados com o símbolo da suástica no braço repassava, em mente, seu plano.

O cenário era Alemanha, um dia depois do alpendre entre Polônia Ocidental e Alemanha. E isso não mudava nada, pois aquela corajosa garota continuava a caminhar com passos confiantes.

Percebeu que um dos soldados era esguio e tinha o cabelo rebelde. Seria ele.

Andou mais rápido até alcançá-lo.

- Desgraçado! – gritou enquanto socava o homem – Eu te odeio!

O general foi pego de surpresa, quem era ela? Seria alguma mulher que ele fizera juras de amor?

Quando estava prestes a perguntar levara uma cusparada no rosto, enfurecido deu um tapa na face da jovem.

Ela perdeu a reação.

- Quem é você sua imbecil? – perguntou simplesmente.

- Uma judia – respondeu com ódio.

Aquilo bastou. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou dali enquanto ouvia risadas de seus companheiros já imaginando certamente o final abrupto que a vida da garota teria.

Ela não gritou e não tentou correr quando ele a empurrou em um beco escuro. Ela queria isso. Não tinha motivos para viver. Sua família foi morta por soldados nazistas enquanto ela covardemente se escondia no armário. Aquela atitude com o soldado estava planejada; ela não iria se matar, precisava que alguém fizesse isso por ela.

A jovem fechou os olhos sorrindo. Sua paz chegaria em breve.

- Qual o seu nome, vadia?

Aquele não era o som que ela queria ouvir, por isso não respondeu.

Ele não perguntou pela segunda vez, irado socou aquele rosto sereno.

A moça cambaleou e acabou batendo com a cabeça na parede, desnorteada disse algumas palavras e ele só conseguiu entender "Meu nome é Sakura".

O jovem comandante a olhou e por alguma razão se comoveu, não conseguiria matar aquela linda moça de corpo esguio, pele pálida e olhos lacrimejados. Mesmo sendo uma judia, uma não-ariana; algo dentro dele dizia para não acabar com a vida da jovem. Talvez fosse o seu coração que pedia isso.  
Coração de pedra? Enganou-se.

Novamente a pegou pelos braços, porém desta vez a jogou, literalmente, por cima dos ombros.

Olhou pela janela mais uma vez. Nada. Nenhuma alma na rua de sua casa.

Agora ele observava Sakura com um pequeno pano encharcado de água pressionado em sua cabeça.

O que estava fizera? Com certeza ficara louco.

Sasuke a ouviu pronunciar algumas palavras, então resolver prestar atenção no que falava, ao invés, de encarar seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Por que está me ajudando? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não sei. – sussurrou – Por que me atacou daquele jeito?

- Porque vocês mataram minha família e todos que me faziam feliz. – disse rudemente.

Ele pensou em responder alguma coisa, quando ouviu baterem em sua porta.

Os dois ao mesmo tempo se assustaram.

asuke resolveu não entrar em pânico e calmamente conduziu a jovem para o porão, local mais seguro que lembrou.  
Ela queria gritar, mas se fizesse isso prejudicaria aquele soldado de Hitler, isso não lhe pareceu certo.  
Ele já atendera a porta e descobrira que era Shikamaru, seu grande amigo. Mesmo assim não poderia confiar nele, pois era Nazista. Dando uma desculpa qualquer o dispensou mais rápido que pode.  
Antes de ir buscá-la no porão, refletiu. Ela não poderia ficar ali, não mesmo.  
Ao abrir a portinhola do cômodo protegido pela estrutura da casa, quase riu com a cena que presenciava: Sakura com uma vassoura em mãos e uma ridícula posição de ataque. Ela se tranquilizou quando viu quem era e balbuciou algo como "Ah! Pensei que fosse alguém perigoso".

Depois da conversa de aproximadamente uma hora, resolveram que o melhor a fazer era fugir disto tudo.  
Sasuke não sabia o porquê de estar renegando seu posto de general; por que aquele par de esmeraldas cravados na face da jovem de cabelo rosado o hipnotizava.  
Sakura não entendia a confiança que sentia pelo Nazista. Todos eram escória, mas ele era diferente; quando sorria o recinto se iluminava. Algo que a deixava aquecida por dentro.  
Então estava decidido, ele abandonaria sua vida e ela tentaria arranjar um motivo para viver.

Caminharam durante um dia inteiro e compraram uma passagem de trem. Receosos entregaram suas identidades – ambas falsas – e aguardaram a última parada.

A viagem no meio de transporte foi tranquila a não ser pelas paisagens que se viam: cidades destruídas não eram mais uma novidade.  
O céu continuava a chorar.  
Nenhuma palavra era trocada; achavam melhor guardar seus devaneios para o fim da viagem.

Quando a viagem de trem acabou, eles seguiram a pé.  
No quinto dia conseguiram carona com um caminhão que levava pessoas feridas para a Suíça.  
A sorte finalmente estava do lado deles, ou não.  
Observando aquelas pessoas mutiladas, sem familiares e praticamente sem vida; Sakura agradeceu mentalmente ao general. No momento ele era tudo que ela tinha.  
Demorou talvez mais de dois dias, eles não têm certeza. A certeza perdeu-se pelo caminho da vida nova.

Quando a alegria já era palpável no ar algo aconteceu. O veículo com rodas parou inesperadamente. Havia quebrado.  
O local onde desceram era terrível. Pessoas feridas por todos os lados.

Novamente, seguiram a pé. Praguejando a si próprios por reclamarem da viagem de caminhão. A pé era pior, bem pior.  
A exaustão já se fazia presente.

Não podia ser! Estavam tão perto da fronteira. De onde estavam vindo àqueles tiros?  
Acharam melhor se esconder.  
Sakura chorou silenciosamente. Achou que tudo estava perdido.  
Depois de um tempo, o general observou as localidades próximas. Não percebeu nada que apresentasse perigo.  
Voltou junto de sua menina – apelido carinhoso que dera para Sakura – e juntos correram o mais rápido que podiam.

Era inacreditável, mas tinham conseguido. Estavam na Suíça. Livres do ditador terrível.  
Ah! Como as pessoas se iludem. E Sasuke só percebeu que tudo era ilusão quando sentiu uma dor forte no peito. Algo o acertara.  
Olhou para trás e não acreditara no que via: Shikamaru sorria enquanto preparava-se para atirar na judia.  
Desespero. Medo. Amor.  
Ele gritou com todo ar que seus pulmões lhe forneciam. Gritou o nome dela.  
Ela olhou e se abaixou. A bala acertou o ar e viajou perdidamente.  
Ainda no chão, Sakura se arrastou até aquele que dera razão para viver. Aquele que passou a ser o motivo dela viver.

Chorou ao vê-lo sorrir para ela.  
- Sakura, corra. Vá embora daqui. Salve-se. – pediu sofridamente.  
- Eu... não posso. Não vou deixá-lo aqui. – respondeu enxugando as lágrimas.  
- Não deixe nosso esforço ser em vão. – ele não queria ficar sozinho em sua morte, mas era preciso. Ela precisava se salvar. – Vá, agora.  
Sakura olhou mais uma vez nos olhos brilhantes dele e se levantou. Encarou o assassino do general e fugiu.  
Shikamaru não atirou contra ela. Ele só queria o desertor. Ao se aproximar de Sasuke, o tenente viu lágrimas nos olhos da escória que estava ferido. Isso não o comoveu e antes do tiro fatal pode-se ouvir um "Adeus Sakura" ecoar pelos ares.

Sakura ainda corria quando percebeu que não perguntara o nome daquele que a devolveu a vida. Ela esquecera deste detalhe  
Aquele rapaz seria para sempre somente o seu general e uma abismo nunca a deixaria saber o verdadeiro nome dele.

_Não, eu não estou dizendo que sinto muito.__  
__Um dia, talvez nós nos encontremos novamente.__  
__Não, eu não estou dizendo que sinto muito.__  
__Um dia, talvez nós nos encontremos novamente.__  
_  
**  
****FIM****  
**  
_


End file.
